


Apartment building 4

by theawesomepeoplez



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Texting, also yeri's kinda savage, and by first couple i mean probably a lot of this fic, chatfic, honestly the first couple chapters or so are gonna be mainly taekook focused, i don't know what i'm doing someone help me, i dunno i dunno i dunno i dunno, i'm gonna try and add the other ships as best as i can but, they all are but yeri especially
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesomepeoplez/pseuds/theawesomepeoplez
Summary: LISA: is no one going to question the fact that he said his momLISA: who lives in busan while we are in seoulLISA: called for dinner at fucking 9:27 am??PJM: nah he does that often just ignore himLISA: ah ok cool------or, i put blackpink, got7, bts, and red velvet into one big group chat. chaos ensues.





	1. 1

**Choi Youngjae** added **22 others** to **hi :)**

**hi :)**

2:15 am

 **BamBam** : what

 **LISA** : where am i

 **Yeri** : who am i

 **Yeri** : 

 **BamBam** : wtf

 **Choi Youngjae** : hi guys!! i was bored so i made a big group chat for all of us :)

 **LISA** : who's all here?

 **Choi Youngjae** : i actually don't know, i just added a lot of random people lol

 **Guk** : seems legit

 **yugyeom** : is it safe to eat week old gummy candies left under the bed

 **yugyeom** : asking for a friend

 **LISA** : lol dude i think you're ok

 **Irene Bae** : hey this seems cool and all but can you guys wait until it'S AN ACTUAL FUNCTIONAL TIME TO TALK THANKS

 **Yeri** : sorry for ruining your beauty sleep grandma :(

 **Irene Bae** : KIM YERIM

 **Yeri** : oops gtg gtg bye

 

8:00 am

 **Jin** : why were you all up at 2:15 am

 **Jin** : especially you jungkook didn't you say you had a psychology exam today? 

 **Roseeee** : lmao we don't have an exam today?

 **Wendy** : oof exposed

 **Guk** : oh haha it's actually on another day this week

 **Guk** : must've gotten the dates wrong with dance

 **Roseeee** : ...we don't have exams this week??

 **HopeHope** : and the dance event is not until two months?

 **Seulgi** : THEY'RE BUSTING YOUR ASS GUK

 **TaeTae** : wait but

 **TaeTae** : if you don't have an exam anytime soon

 **TaeTae** : why'd you come over asking me for tutoring?

 **Roseeee** : jungkook needs tutoring? but he aced that last exam the teacher gave

 **Guk** : ROSÉ

 **Wang** : this is interesting

 **Jennie** : 

 **Guk** : oops gtg i think my mom just called for dinner

[ **Guk** left  **hi :)** ]

 **Wendy** : damn i really wanted to see what happened

 **Wang** : same

 **Jin(young)** : wow  **@Jin** your maknae is more entertaining than ours

 **Jin** : sorry, he's not for sale :)

 **Jisoo** : oof tough love

 **LISA** : is no one going to question the fact that he said his mom

 **LISA** : who lives in busan while we are in seoul

 **LISA** : called for dinner at fucking 9:27 am??

 **PJM** : nah he does that often just ignore him

 **LISA** : ah ok cool


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LISA: I'M HOLLERING HOW DO YOU LIGHT PASTA ON FIRE
> 
> Joy: WHY IS THIS POSSIBLE
> 
> suga: this
> 
> suga: was exactly why you never let namjoon anywhere near a kitchen

**BamBam** added **8 others** to **the best line**

9:51 am

 **LISA** : more group chats??

 **BamBam** : no listen, this one is just of us '97 liners

 **Yeri** : um i'm a '99 liner?

 **BamBam** : ...you're our honorary member

 **Yeri** : 

 **yugyeom** : ok but **@Guk** how long are you going to keep it a secret?

 **BamBam** : yeah you almost exposed yourself there

 **Guk** : i didn't almost expose myself

 **Guk** : rosé did

 **Roseeee:** HEY i think a little exposure now and then is very healthy

 **Mingyu** : what'd guk almost get exposed for

 **the8** : is it...that

 **BamBam** : yes it is...that

 **Guk** : what the fuck how many of you know about...that

 **Yeri** : the hell is "...that"

 **Guk** : good at least one of you doesn't know

 **LISA** : **@Yeri** the reason why jungkook left the other chat

 **Yeri** : oh his crush on taehyung

 **Yeri** : who doesn't know at this point lmao

 **Guk** : ...murder me with a rusty spoon

 **DK** : lmao rip jungkook

 

**hi :)**

2:03 pm

 **suga** : the fuck is this group chat and the lame name

[ **suga** changed the name to **apartment building 4** ]

 **Choi Youngjae** : HYUNG HOW IS THAT ANY BETTER THAN MINE

 **suga** : we all live in building 4 so

 **rm** : wow

 **mark** : very inspiration

 **JB** : much original

 **suga** : shut up

 

3:04 pm

[TaeTae added  **Guk** to  **apartment building 4** ]

 **Jin(young)** : i need a new roommate istg

 **Wang** : lmao what happened?

 **HopeHope** : **@rm** lmao what'd you do

 **rm** : it wasn't my fault this time!!

 **Jin(young)** : 

 **Jin(young)** : i honestly still don't know how this happened ok

 **Jin(young)** : i was sitting on the couch

 **Jin(young)** : watching some tv ok and namjoon's in the kitchen

 **Guk** : WHY THE FUCK WAS HE IN THE KITCHEN

 **Jin(young)** : HE SAID HE WAS HUNGRY AND I THOUGHT A GROWN-ASS 23 YEAR OLD MAN COULD MAKE PASTA OK

 **Jin(young)** : BUT NO

 **Jin(young)** : THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED

 **Jin(young)** : 

 **Jin(young)** : **@Guk @TaeTae @PJM @HopeHope @suga @Jin** IS THIS WHY THE FIRST THING YOU ALL SAID TO ME WAS "never let namjoon in the kitchen"???

 **JB** : babe are you ok??

 **Jin(young)** : yes yes i'm fine now

 **Jin(young)** : i think

 **LISA** : I'M HOLLERING HOW DO YOU LIGHT PASTA ON FIRE

 **Joy** : WHY IS THIS POSSIBLE

 **suga** : this

 **suga** : was exactly why you never let namjoon anywhere near a kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i added dk, mingyu, and the8 in here bc of my sister  
> you're welcome @wherever she is


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TaeTae: i don't deserve to even know him 
> 
> TaeTae: i want him to choke me
> 
> TaeTae: then cuddle and kiss the hell out of me

**Jeon_97**

****

_liked by **kimvtae, rosierose** and 583 others_

**Jeon_97** early morning walks ;)

_2 hrs ago_

_view all comments_

**bambam** looking like a whole fuckboi

 **lalalalisa**   _@bambam_ I WAS LEGIT GONNA SAY THAT

 **bambam**   _@lalalalisa_ HIGH FIVE

 **Jeon_97** _@lalalalisa @bambam_ wow shut up

 **kimvtae** you look good!

 **Jeon_97**   _@kimvtae_ thanks c:

 

**the best line**

9:27 am

 **yugyeom** : "thanks c:"

 **yugyeom** :  **@Guk** really? is that the best you can do?

 **Guk** : I PANICKED OK

 **Guk** : LEAVE YA BOI ALONE

 

**Private chat with PJM**

9:30 am

 **TaeTae** : chim

 **TaeTae** : chimmm

 **TaeTae** : jimothyyyy

 **PJM** : yes taetae?

 **TaeTae** : have you seen jungkook's new instagram post?

 **TaeTae** : wow what a god

 **TaeTae** : i don't deserve to even know him 

 **TaeTae** : i want him to choke me

 **TaeTae** : then cuddle and kiss the hell out of me

 **PJM** : lmao tmi

 **PJM** : but why don't you just talk to him about your feelings??

 **TaeTae** : chim

 **TaeTae** : jimothy

 **TaeTae** : no i can't

 **PJM** : why not? he obviously likes you too

 **TaeTae** : noooo why would he, a literal god, like a lowly creature like me?

 **PJM** : tae

 **PJM** : my taemothy

 **PJM** : are you blind??

 **PJM** : just...talk to him about it? please?

 **TaeTae** : fine

 **TaeTae** : so...what about you and seulgi noona?

 **PJM** : uh gtg my fish is burning

 **TaeTae** : you don't have a fish???

 

**apartment building 4**

10:23 am

 **Wendy** : has anyone seen my red-tinted glasses??

 **Joy** : why would anyone have those

 **Jisoo** : sorry wendy but no, i haven't seen them :(

 **JB** : i dunno, i think i saw yeri with them earlier

 **Yeri** : 

 **Yeri** : yes it was i, yeri, who took your glasses >:)

 **Wendy** : yeri give them back please

 **Yeri** : no

 **Yeri** : i like them :)

 **Jennie** : lmao but nice look 

 **Yeri** : thank you jennie unnie :)

 **BamBam** : GUYS YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I WENT OUTSIDE AND SAW

 **Wang** : NO BAMBAM I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD

 **mark** : PLEASE DON'T

 **Seulgi** : oh? both jackson and mark? this should be good

 **PJM** : we're listening

 **BamBam** : so i was coming back home from the grocery store

 **BamBam** : and i see these two guys talking with each other 

 **BamBam** : of course, i find out it's jackson and mark later

 **BamBam** : but i don't think much of it bc people talk all the time yanno it's nothing too surprising

 **BamBam** : then suddenly one of them like

[mark kicked  **BamBam** out of  **apartment building 4** ]

 **LISA** : BITCH WHAT 

 **LISA** : YOU CAN'T DO THAT

 **mark** : oh yeah?

 **mark** : try me

 **Joy** : i got shivers reading that

 **Roseeee** : well

 **Roseeee** : rip bambam it was nice knowing you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did bambam see? lol guess we'll never know now  
> i dunno i dunno i dunno i dunno


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LISA: please tell me you're not oblivious enough to know what that means
> 
> Guk: of course i do
> 
> Roseeee: thank goodness
> 
> Guk: it means he likes hobi hyung :(
> 
> Mingyu: WOW
> 
> BamBam: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME

**apartment building 4**

[ **Choi Youngjae** added  **BamBam** to  **apartment building 4** ]

1:24 pm

 **yugyeom** :  **@Guk @LISA** what was the assignment for photography class? i kind of fell asleep lmao

 **Jennie** : lisa's at mine cooking ramen, but she said it was find something beautiful and shoot it. it's due at the end of the week.

 **Wendy** : shoot it??

 **Jennie** : jfc take a photo of it you know what i meant

 **Yeri** : ...this unnie is scary...

 **Jennie** : rawr bitch xd

 

**NEW GROUP: hoes**

**HopeHope** added  **5 others** to  **hoes**

4:32 pm

 **HopeHope** : remember we have practice from 6 to 10 tonight! come energized and hydrated!!

 **LISA** : what the fuck

 **LISA** : first of all why are we hoes

 **LISA** : second of all why am i in yet another group chat??

 **HopeHope** : we're dance hoes

 **HopeHope** : slaving for dance

 **yugyeom** : lmao so this is our dance group chat

 **HopeHope** : yeah pretty much

 **PJM** : also! for tonight, if you guys are hungry, jungkook is going to bring us all food!

 **Guk** : what the hell when did i agree to that

 **PJM** : you didn't we're making you do it lol

 **Seulgi** : rip jungkook x2

 

**dancerhobi**

****

_liked by **kimvtae, kang_seulgi** and 526 others_

**dancerhobi** great practice with  **@Jeon97** and the others :)

_1 hr ago_

_view all comments_

**kang_seulgi** "and the others" ok wow i see

 **park.jimin**   _@kang_seulgi_ i knew he had a favorite

 **yug.yeom** wow,,,and i really put in my all today,,,

 **kimvtae** cute

 

**the best line**

10:38 pm

 **Guk** : HE SAID CUTE

 **Guk** : KIM TAEHYUNG COMMENTED "CUTE" ON HOBI HYUNG'S POST

 **BamBam** : lmao we saw

 **LISA** : yes he did which means

 **LISA** : please tell me you're not oblivious enough to know what that means

 **Guk** : of course i do

 **Roseeee** : thank goodness

 **Guk** : it means he likes hobi hyung :(

 **Mingyu** : WOW

 **BamBam** : ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME

 **the8** : 

 **Yeri** : as maknae of this group, i feel like i shouldn't be saying this but

 **Yeri** : jeon jungkook you piece of shit

 **Yeri** : how much dumber can you get??

 **Guk** : wow why am i getting attacked

 **Guk** : it's just...just let it go guys

 **Guk** : he commented on hobi hyung's photo to compliment him

 **Guk** : that's it :(

 **the8** : why do you think he's complimenting hobi hyung?

 **DK** : he could be complimenting someone else 

 **Guk** : like who

 **yugyeom** : you, you overgrown toenail

 **Guk** : ouch 

 **Guk** : but why would he want to compliment me? 

 **Guk** : taehyung obviously doesn't like me in that way, which is why he commented on hobi hyung's photo instead

 **LISA** : that's it

 **LISA** : we're locking him in the basement for a few days

 **Roseeee** : tie him to a chair lol

 **Guk** : with friends like these who needs enemies

 

**apartment building 4**

1:29 am

 **Wendy** : holy fuck this couple above mine and Seulgi's room is wild

 **Seulgi** : i never knew there was such a thing as "thin floors"

 **Wang** : lmao what's happening

 **Wendy** : probably doing the dirty if the moans and thumping are anything to judge by

 **rm** : woah tmi

 **Seulgi** : they've been at it for 3 hours i swear

 **Seulgi** : i need to bleach my ears

 **Wendy** : i just wanted to sleep oh my god

 **Jisoo** : wait but isn't irene unnie's room above yours?

 **Wendy** : nah hers is the room next to the one above ours

 **Seulgi** : how does she sleep through it

 **Seulgi** : is she dead?

 **Wendy** : the only logical explanation jfc

 **suga** : i can hear it from my room what the fuck

 **suga** : i live 3 rooms away from that room and i can hear it

 **Joy** : well

 **Joy** : i guess that room just has great acoustics

 

7:58 am

 **Irene Bae** :  **@Wendy @Seulgi** earplugs from your local Target 

 **Irene**   **Bae** : that is the key

 **Wendy** : wow

 **Wendy** : i feel enlightened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i had an original draft for this but  
> my computer freaked and deleted it so  
> this is chapter 4 2.0  
> my original one was funnier though rip me :(


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roseeee: rosé
> 
> BamBam: what
> 
> Roseeee: rosé with an accented e 
> 
> BamBam: potato tomato

**the best line**

9:27 am

 **Guk** :  **@LISA @yugyeom** hey manoban, yug

 **Guk** : for our assignment

 **Guk** : do you think i'd be too forward if i submitted a picture of taehyung

 **yugyeom** : lmao maybe idk dude

 **yugyeom** : i might just take a picture of the skyline

 **Roseeee** : i'm not in your photography class, but i personally think it's a great idea!

 **BamBam** : i'm with rose on this i think it'd be a good idea

 **Roseeee** : rosé

 **BamBam** : what

 **Roseeee** : rosé with an accented e 

 **BamBam** : potato tomato

 **LISA** : i don't think that's how that goes

 **LISA** : but  **@Guk** go for it

 **LISA** : i'm doing a picture of jennie unnie

 **Guk** : ok thanks 

 **Guk** : wait

 **Guk** : since when were you and jennie a thing?

 **LISA** : uh we're not

 **LISA** : not yet at least lol

 **yugyeom** : wow

 **yugyeom** : is this how it feels to know you're forever alone

 **yugyeom** : 

 **DK** : ...you ok dude?

 **yugyeom** : don't touch me i'm emo

 

**apartment building 4**

9:36 am

[ **Jisoo** changed their name to  **Chichoo** ]

 **Jennie** : lol why chichoo?

 **Chichoo** : i thought it was cute :)

 **Jin** : i think it's cute

 **Chichoo** : thank you :)

 

12:27 pm

 **Jin(young)** : oh hey what was bambam trying to tell us about markson a few days ago?

 **HopeHope** : is he even in this chat anymore

 **Choi Youngjae** : yah i added him back in 

 **BamBam** : oh yeah guys

 **mark** : go on

 **BamBam** : i suffered too much last time

 **BamBam** : never again

 **Jennie** : damn mark what'd you do to him that scared him that much

 **BamBam** : you don't want to know

 **BamBam** : 

 

**apartment building 4**

3:53 pm

 **Roseeee** : LISA COME BACK HERE BITCH

 **LISA** : I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME

 **Roseeee** : STOP YOUR LIES

 **LISA** : SOMEONE HELP ME

 **Wendy** : what's going on

 **Joy** : why's rosé out for lisa's blood

 **Roseeee** : THIS

 **Roseeee** : IS WHY I'M OUT FOR LISA'S BLOOD

 **Roseeee** : 

 **Seulgi** : what's wrong

 **Roseeee** : MY HAIR IS ORANGE

 **JB** : i don't see anything wrong with it?

 **Yeri** : unnie you look really pretty!!

 **rm** : i honestly didn't think orange would look good on anyone

 **rm** : yet here we are 

 **suga** : you look good stop complaining

 **Roseeee** : i'm

 **Roseeee** : wow

 **Roseeee** : thanks guys uwu

 **LISA** : huh

 **LISA** : this had the opposite effect of what i wanted

 **Roseeee** : SO IT WAS YOU

 **LISA** : oops gotta blast

 **Jennie** : rip lisa

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of a filler chapter tbh,,,  
> i think there is some plot in this? it's mostly crack though tbh oops sorry


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BamBam: THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED WHAT THE HELL
> 
> BamBam: THEY'RE LYING TO YOU
> 
> BamBam: YANNO WHAT BECAUSE I'M BEING DRAGGED HERE'S THE REAL TEA
> 
> [mark kicked BamBam out of apartment building 4]

**yug.yeom**

****

_liked by **joyyyful, lalalalisa** and 378 others_

**yug.yeom**  photography assignment. word: beautiful

_30 min ago_

_view all comments_

**bambam**  is that seoul??

 **queenyeri** _@bambam_ no it's mars

 **bambam**   _@queenyeri_ oh ok thanks

 **professor.bang01**  looking good

 

**lalalalisa**

****

_liked by **jennnn, rosierose** and 689 others_

**lalalalisa**  photography assignment. word: beautiful

model  **@jennnn**

_1 hr ago_

_view all comments_

**jennnn** thanks for including me in your assignment :)

 **lalalalisa**   _@jennnn_ thank you for modeling!

 **chichuu** wow you even made jennie look pretty

 **lalalalisa**   _@chichuu_ she is pretty

 **professor.bang01** not what i had in mind...but i guess this works too

 

**the best line**

7:37 pm

 **LISA** : hey guk when are you gonna turn in your assignment?

 **yugyeom** : yeah i think you're the last one. it's due today by 11:59

 **Guk** : yeah yeah hold on

 **Guk** : i need to edit my picture 

 

**apartment building 4**

8:46 pm

 **Wang** :  **@LISA @Jennie** i don't want to intrude but like

 **Wang** : what's going on between you two?

 **Wendy** : yeah what's the jenlisa tea

 **LISA** : you made a ship name?

 **Wendy** : of course lol

 **Jennie** : i'll trade jenlisa tea for markson tea

 **Jennie** : specifically: what did bambam see that was so bad that mark had to kick him out?

 **Wang** : ok fine

 **LISA** : what the fuck really

 **Jennie** : ...that was easier than i thought

 **Jennie** : i expected some kicking and scratching or something

 **mark** : jackson and i were just outside trying to teach each other tricks

 **mark** : flips and stuff like that

 **Joy** : ...are you dead serious

 **Wang** : of course

 **suga** : that's really anticlimatic

 **suga** :  **@BamBam** why the fuck were you so freaked out about that

 **BamBam** : THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED WHAT THE HELL

 **BamBam** : THEY'RE LYING TO YOU

 **BamBam** : YANNO WHAT BECAUSE I'M BEING DRAGGED HERE'S THE REAL TEA

[ **mark** kicked  **BamBam** out of  **apartment building 4** ]

 **Choi Youngjae** : i knew this would happen so i took youngjae's phone

 **Choi Youngjae** : so on that day

 **Choi Youngjae** : i saw jackson do a running flip and then

[ **Wang** kicked  **Choi Youngjae** out of  **apartment building 4** ]

 **Yeri** : oh what the hell

[ **Yeri** kicked  **mark** out of **apartment building 4** ]

[ **Yeri** kicked  **Wang** out of  **apartment building 4** ]

[ **Yeri** added  **BamBam** to  **apartment** **building 4** ]

[ **Yeri** added  **Choi** **Youngjae** to  **apartment building 4** ]

 **Yeri** : spill bitch

 **JB** : wow,,,yeri's kind of scary,,,

 **Jin(young)** :  **@Irene Bae** your maknae is more entertaining than ours too

 **Irene Bae** : sorry she's not for sale :)

 **Chichoo** : oof tough love x2

 **yugyeom** : SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOUR SHOW BUT I COME WITH A VERY IMPORTANT BROADCAST

 **yugyeom** : OUR JUNGKOOKIE IS MORE WHIPPED™ THAN WE THOUGHT

 

 **Jeon** **_97**

_liked by **kimvtae, queenyeri** and 749 others_

**Jeon_97**  photography assignment. word: beautiful

this model ( **@kimvtae** ) is beautiful both inside and out

his smile shows both

_1 hr ago_

_view all comments_

**lalalalisa** this is the definition of whipped™

 **park.jimin** DUDE YOU'RE SO OBVIOUS

 **kang_seulgi**   _@park.jimin_ not to  _@kimvtae_

 **park.jimin**   _@kang_seulgi_ you're right

 **professor.bang01** interesting look on this topic

**apartment building 4**

12:43 am 

 **PJM** : honestly

 **PJM** : jungkook is probably more whipped than whipping cream

 **suga** : as if that wasn't fucking obvious

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i keep cutting bambam off lmao ;)  
> also  
> yeri's kinda a savage here lol


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rm: ...did they try to talk to you guys
> 
> Guk: YEAH IT WAS BAD
> 
> HopeHope: one of them started with "annyeong oppas and unnies"
> 
> LISA: i wanted to kermit right then and there

**apartment building 4**

1:34 am

 **TaeTae** : guys

 **TaeTae** : the only time "incorrectly" isn't spelled "incorrectly" is when it's spelled incorrectly

 **suga** : what the fuck are you on

 **Jin** : tae baby

 **Jin** : it's late

 **Jin** : go to bed please

 **Choi Youngjae** : no no that actually makes sense if you think about it

 **TaeTae** : thank you

 **suga** : i don't want to think about anything just sleep gdi

 **Guk** : oh my god

 **Guk** : taehyung you're a genius!!

 **suga** : or you're all stupid and neED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP

 **suga** : thank you

 **TaeTae** :

 

**hoes**

8:49 am

 **HopeHope** : afternoon practice today!! and let's all go to the diner to grab something to eat afterward for dinner :)

 **Seulgi** : sounds good!

 **Guk** : JIMIN'S PAYING

 **PJM** : bitch you thought

 **PJM** : AND IT'S JIMIN  _HYUNG_ TO YOU

 **Guk** : you don't look like you should be my hyung,,,too short

 **LISA** : BAHAHA

 **PJM** : the disrespect

 

**apartment building 4**

3:52 pm

[ **Choi Youngjae** added  **mark** to  **apartment building 4** ]

[ **Choi Youngjae** added  **Wang** to  **apartment building 4** ]

 **Wang** : ok fine

 **Wang** : mark and i are dating

 **BamBam** : YEET BOI YOU DID IT 

 **BamBam** : now that wasn't that hard was it??

 **Wang** : shut up

 **Joy** : does that have to do with what bambam kept trying to tell us

 **mark** : kind of

 **mark** : we just got together that day 

 **mark** : and jackson was being embarrassing

 **mark** : and we didn't want bambam out of all people to announce it

 **BamBam** : ouCH what's wrong with me

 **Wang** : nothing 

 **mark** : you dab too much

 **BamBam** : ...you right you right

 **Roseeee** : anyway, congrats guys!!

 **Jin(young)** : just...try to keep it down if you know what i mean ;)

 **Jennie** : yes please keep it down

 **Chichoo** : jennie and i live right below you and i don't want what happened to seulgi and wendy happen to us lmao

 **Wang** : wOw guys thanks

 **Wang** : and we'll try to keep it down

 **Wang** : try to ;)

 **Jin(young)** : ;)

 

6:39 pm

 **LISA** : GUYS THE WEIRDEST FUCKING THING JUST HAPPENED TO US

 **LISA** : oh congratulations by the way  **@mark @Wang**

 **JB** : who's "us"?

 **yugyeom** : dance kids

 **JB** : ah

 **HopeHope** : so we finish dance practice and i decided to treat them all to a dinner

 **Guk** : you?? y'all made me pay again,,,my wallet is crying

 **HopeHope** : I DECIDED TO TREAT THEM ALL TO A DINNER

 **Wendy** : lmao rip jungkook x 3

 **PJM** : anyway so we all sit down in a booth and we order and we're all talking about our routines and the upcoming showcase

 **PJM** : which is going to be so cool by the way you guys should come see it

 **PJM** : anyway while we're waiting for our food this group of probably freshman girls come and approach us

 **PJM** : none of them were asian

 **yugyeom** : and like,,,they're wearing makeup but it's so shitty

 **yugyeom** : they tried putting some white eyeshadow under their eyes to accentuate their...eye bags? what are they called

 **Irene Bae** : aegyo sals

 **yugyeom** : right aegyo sals

 **LISA** : they tried looking asian

 **LISA** : they really really did

 **rm** : ...did they try to talk to you guys

 **Guk** : YEAH IT WAS BAD

 **HopeHope** : one of them started with "annyeong oppas and unnies"

 **LISA** : i wanted to kermit right then and there

 **Wendy** : oh god i'm cringing already

 **Guk** : i think they must've thought we were some sort of idols?? because the next thing they said to us was "we really sarang your music and support you very much. fighting!"

 **Joy** : are you serious

 **Guk** : dead. she really said "sarang" in the middle of it

 **Seulgi** : and we all just looked at each other really confused 

 **Seulgi** : for multiple reasons obviously but mostly because we're dancers? and college students? lol

 **PJM** : so we just tell them "oh you probably have us confused for someone else"

 **PJM** : and they just

 **PJM** : go on and talk about how they're so blessed to have such "handsome oppas" and "yeppeun unnies" attending the university 

 **PJM** : one of them actually asked guk for a lock of his hair

 **suga** : ok what the actual fuck

 **HopeHope** : and we're like ok this is creepy

 **HopeHope** : so we told them to please leave because we're not famous

 **Joy** : ...please tell me they left after that

 **Guk** : haha if only we were that lucky

 **yugyeom** : they sat at the table next to us and just

 **yugyeom** : started to watch us eat

 **Roseeee** : what the hell

 **yugyeom** : right? so we quickly eat, make guk pay and leave

 **Guk** : and we're walking down the street anD THESE BITCHES ARE STILL FOLLOWING US

 **Seulgi** : so then hoseok shouts "RUN!" and we all start sprinting in different directions 

 **Wendy** : lmao 

 **LISA** : i think it's safe to assume that we survived that but if i ever meet those girls again

 **LISA** : it will not be pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i'm just getting more and more boring lol  
> i probably just need more memes  
> yes that should do it


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeri: didn't know i'd be attacked for my ethnicity the first day of college but
> 
> Yeri: there i was
> 
> Irene Bae: international schools are so problematic jfc

**apartment building 4**

10:43 pm

 **Yeri** : oh my god

 **Yeri** : i think i know those bitches

 **Yeri** : did one of them have brightly dyed pink hair

 **Yeri** : and was one of them wearing like,,,leopard cat ears

 **Guk** : ...yeah

 **yugyeom** : how do you know them?

 **Yeri** : bruh they're in my "intro to the korean language" class

 **Jennie** : lol why are you taking an intro to the korean language class

 **Jin(young)** : i thought only freshman had to take intro level foreign language classes 

 **Yeri** : ...bitch what do you think i am

 **rm** : wat

 **Wang** : are you really a freshman???

 **Yeri** : ofc lol

 **Yeri** : i took the korean language class because i didn't want to think much lol

 **PJM** : honestly

 **PJM** : same tbh

 **JB** : do they ever try to talk to you?

 **Yeri** : they did once at the beginning of the year

 **Joy** : oh my god i think i remember this story

 **Roseeee** : lmao what'd they do

 **LISA** : was it bad

 **Yeri** : oh yeah

 **Yeri** : they called me a koreaboo for looking way too asian and for taking an intro to the korean language class

 **BamBam** : 

 **Jin** : what

 **Jennie** : bitch the fuck

 **Choi Youngjae** : but you are korean??

 **Yeri** : right?

 **Yeri** : didn't know i'd be attacked for my ethnicity the first day of college but

 **Yeri** : there i was

 **Irene Bae** : international schools are so problematic jfc

 

8:46 am

 **TaeTae** : you know

 **TaeTae** : i just realized we don't know much about each other except for the fact we all live in apartment building 4

 **Wang** : you're right youngjae just kind of threw us all in here

 **Choi Youngjae** : HEY i thought it would be fun :(

 **TaeTae** : it is fun! but we should all have some sort of an introduction or something lol

 **TaeTae** : i'll start then

 **TaeTae** : hi i'm kim taehyung. i'm 22 years old and i'm in grad school. i live with jimin on the 3rd floor. i have a psychology major and i like dogs :)

 **Guk** : i'll go next

 **BamBam** : wHIPPEd

 **Guk** : i'm jeon jungkook. i'm 20 and a junior in college. i live with yugyeom on the 1st floor. i'm a dance major and i like tae

 **Chichoo** : i choked on my cake

 **LISA** : biTCH I'M LIVING

 **Guk** : TEA! tea i meant tea

 **yugyeom** : no you definitely meant tae

 **Guk** : wow yugyeom shut up

 **TaeTae** : ...yeah we're just friends, right?

 **Guk** : yeah

 **Guk** : friends

 **TaeTae** : :')

[ **Guk** left  **apartment building 4** ]

[ **TaeTae** left  **apartment building 4** ]

 **Seulgi** : ...wow

 **rm** : there was so much tension there i couldn't breathe

 **PJM** : taetae's crying i'll go cheer him up :(

 **yugyeom** : jungkook's blanket burrito-ing himself i'll go punch him

 **rm** : the two types of friends right there

 **suga** : they're both stupid as hell

 **Wang** : we need a plan to get them together this level of obliviousness is slowly murdering me

 **Joy** : agreed

[ **HopeHope** renamed the group  **apartment building 4** to  **operation taekook** ]

 **HopeHope** : we start today 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof slight angst  
> i don't like angst and idk how to write it esp in a chatfic so  
> it's kind of bad and hopefully won't last long lmao


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LISA: you know what, you're actually kind of smart when you're not dabbing
> 
> BamBam: HEY i don't dab 24/7 for your information
> 
> Choi Youngjae: he just dabbed after you complimented him
> 
> LISA: i take back every nice thing i ever said to him

**NEW GROUP** **: apartment building 4**

**Choi Youngjae** added  **22 others** to **apartment building 4**

1:26 pm

 **yugyeom** : aaaaand we're back

 **Guk** : what happened to our old group chat

 **LISA** : nothing happened

 **Yeri** : it died

 **LISA** ...it died

 **Guk** : oh

 **Yeri** : 

 

**operation taekook**

2:18 pm

 **PJM** : so

 **PJM** : we need to get them together

 **LISA** : obviously

 **mark** : but how??

 **mark** : you've seen those two 

 **Wendy** : oblivious as hell

 **Chichoo** : we could set them up on a date?

 **Jennie** : how? they're avoiding each other like they have the plague

 **Chichoo** : simple

 **Chichoo** : you don't tell them they're going on a date with each other

 **Jin(young)** : 

 **JB** : that's actually...kind of brilliant

 **Chichoo** : thanks i try

 **Jennie** : so like we set them up

 **Jennie** : then what

 **Chichoo** : i dunno i didn't think that far lol

 **BamBam** : ...ok how about we make jimin and yugyeom "set" them up on a date

 **Seulgi** : coz they're the closest with them

 **BamBam** : right right

 **LISA** : you know what, you're actually kind of smart when you're not dabbing

 **BamBam** : HEY i don't dab 24/7 for your information

 **Choi Youngjae** : 

 **Choi Youngjae** : he just dabbed after you complimented him

 **LISA** : i take back every nice thing i ever said to him

 **Roseeee** : guys back on track

 **Wendy** : ok ok so how about instead of setting them up on a date

 **Wendy** : we get jimin and yugyeom to tell taehyung and jungkook, respectively, to see a movie with them

 **Wendy** : but then like jimin and yugyeom ditch last second and leave them to watch by themselves 

 **PJM** : ...that could actually work

 **yugyeom** : ok then leT'S GET IT

 **LISA** : please don't say that jungkook says it enough

 

**Private chat with TaeTae**

3:17 pm

 **PJM** : taetae

 **TaeTae** : chimchim

 **PJM** : i know you're sad and moping about what happened with jungkook...

 **PJM** : but how about we go see a movie tomorrow? it's been a while since we had bro time 

 **TaeTae** : i...don't know...

 **PJM** : come on pleaseeee?

 **PJM** : 

 **PJM** : i miss you :((

 **TaeTae** : ok ok let's go

 **TaeTae** : i miss you too :(((((

 **TaeTae** : even though we live together

 

**Private chat with Guk**

3:19 pm

 **yugyeom** : hey we're going to go watch a movie together

 **yugyeom** : tomorrow

 **yugyeom** : no ifs, ands, or buts you can't escape it

 **Guk** : um ok?

 **yugyeom** : cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's this camp i usually go to every summer but i didn't go this year   
> my friends are there and we all live really far from each other and this camp is the only time we can see each other   
> i miss them all so so much :( they're like my family, and my heart actually hurts because i miss them :(((  
> anyway, back to the story   
> i used to post multiple times everyday, but i don't have a set writing schedule  
> they make me nervous  
> so i'm just going to update whenever i feel inspired i hope that's cool :)


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seulgi: so like all this stuff is happening 
> 
> Seulgi: because of a chinese superstition
> 
> Seulgi: ok
> 
> Wang: IT SOUNDED BETTER IN MY HEAD

**apartment building 4**

6:20 pm

 **JB** : what the hell

 **JB** : ok who turned off the lights

 **HopeHope** : lol hyung it's just you at home?

 **Joy** : someone turned off my lights too

 **Roseeee** : same i was doing my homework and it went out

 **rm** : why does stuff like this keep happening to us

 **rm** : first the pasta incident, the loud couple, the koreaboos, now this

 **Wang** : maybe it has to do with the fact that we live in apartment building 4

 **Wendy** : what does that have to do with anything

 **Wang** : four is unlucky in chinese

 **Wang** : so maybe all this stuff is happening because of our building number

 **LISA** : uh

 **Wang** : ok that sounded better in my head

 **Wang** : but you know what i'm saying??

 **Seulgi** : so like all this stuff is happening 

 **Seulgi** : because of a chinese superstition

 **Seulgi** : 

 **Seulgi** : ok

 **Wang** : IT SOUNDED BETTER IN MY HEAD 

 

8:43 pm 

 **yugyeom** : is the power still out??

 **Joy** : yeah

 **Jennie** : i called the landlord and she said it might be out until the next morning

 **Jennie** : or maybe afternoon because it needs to be fixed in the morning

 **Roseee** **e** : what the 

 **Roseeee** : i need to finish my assignment????

 **rm** : just go to the library 

 **Roseeee** : i'm banned from the library :(

 **Guk** : how are you banned from the library??

 **Jin** : i could make a list of the people i expected to be banned

 **Jin** : and you, rosé, are not one of them

 **Roseeee** : it wasn't even my fault!!

 **Irene Bae** : how did you get banned?

 **Roseeee** : freshman year, i had a different roommate

 **Roseeee** : and we went to the library to study often

 **Roseeee** : once when we were in there, she ran into a girl she had beef with and like

 **Roseeee** : they started arguing and my roommate reached in her backpack and pulled out a plethora of stuffed animals and started throwing them all at this girl

 **Roseeee** : i was tugging at her to stop and i guess my voice was raising? cause the next thing i knew, the librarian was telling the three of us to get out 

 **mark** : ...wow 

 **PJM** : is this a true story??

 **Chichoo** : it's true i was in the library that day and i remember seeing that

 **Chichoo** : it was so funny

 **Roseeee** : i thought it was just that day so i went back two weeks later but i was kicked out the moment i stepped in :(

 **Joy** : omg

 **Seulgi** : rip rosé

 

**operation taekook**

10:35 pm

 **suga** : so thing 1 and thing 2's date is tomorrow 

 **JB** : thing 1 and thing 2??

 **suga** : taehyung and jungkook

 **rm** : wow you're so mean hyung

 **suga** : whatever

 **PJM** : ok so i know yugyeom and i are supposed to ditch them 

 **PJM** : but what should our excuse be?

 **yugyeom** : i dunno i was just going to say my brother called for lunch

 **Seulgi** :  **@PJM** you can tell taehyung one of us had an emergency and called you

 **PJM** : ok that seems legit enough

 **yugyeom** : i really really hope this settles taekook and they end up riding off to the sunset on a white horse because i cannot stand another night of jungkook whining like a bitch about how "ethereal taehyung looked today" and how "a god like him would never like trash like me"

 **PJM** : amen i hope they end up happy together :)

 **LISA** : the two types of friends lmao yugyeom sounds so salty

 **BamBam** : 

 **BamBam** : that's yugyeom lol

 **yugyeom** : xd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're 10 chapters in and i feel like i should explain the semantics of this chat for a bit lol  
> so, obviously, this is about bts, red velvet, got7, and blackpink. they all live in the same apartment building, which is apartment building 4 (hence, why i called this apartment building 4.) this fic is mostly taekook-centric, but there are other ships as well. i don't ship all of them, i just had to interconnect the groups somehow lol.  
> so, most of the people have roommates. only yoongi, jin, and irene do not have roommates because they have their own rooms.  
> uh...it revolves mostly around getting taekook together, but i'll keep this fic going even after taekook gets together. hopefully, this makes you laugh because...i don't know, i hope it makes your day better :)  
> if you have any questions about...anything about this fic, leave a comment and also a kudos thank youuu :)))


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJM: are you stalking them??
> 
> Jin: no
> 
> Jin: i'm observing them from a distance

**apartment building 4**

1:34 pm

 **Jennie** : oh my god you're kidding

 **LISA** : ? no one said anything?

 **Jennie** : no no no it's not anyone here

 **Jennie** : wait actually it is

 **Chichoo** : MARK

 **Jennie** : JACKSON

 **Jennie** : FUCKING

 **Chichoo** : KEEP IT DOWN

 **LISA** : oh my god ew i didn't need to know that

 **Jennie** : AND I DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR IT

 **Chichoo** :  **@Wendy @Seulgi** do you guys have extra earplugs

 **Seulgi** : we do actually lol want me to bring them down to you?

 **Jennie** : PLEASE

 

8:01 am

 **Wang** : lol sorry

 **Jennie** : i'm

 **Yeri** : they kept jennie unnie and jisoo unnie up and all he says is "lol sorry"

 **BamBam** : ok but  **@mark** how was it

 **mark** : 

 **Chichoo** : at least one of us had fun

 **Chichoo** : coz i sure didn't

 

**Private chat with TaeTae**

10:49 am

 **PJM** : taetaeeeeeee

 **PJM** : are you ready to go?

 **PJM** : you've been so quiet recently :(

 **TaeTae** : chimmmmm i'm sorry :(

 **TaeTae** : i've been a little stressed

 **TaeTae** : 

 **TaeTae** : but i'm ready to go! i'll meet you there~

 **PJM** : see you soon :)

 

**Private chat with Guk**

10:49 am

 **yugyeom** : bro

 **yugyeom** : are you leaving yet bro

 **Guk** : yeah bro i just left bro

 **Guk** : why bro

 **yugyeom** : nothing bro

 **yugyeom** : ok bro

 **Guk** : see you soon bro

 **yugyeom** : bro

 

**operation taekook**

11:01 am

 **PJM** : taehyung just left

 **yugyeom** : so did jungkook

 **PJM** : do you think they'll run into each other in the lobby

 **Jin** : they didn't, jungkook left first then taehyung walked out 5 minutes later

 **PJM** : ah ok

 **PJM** : wait how'd you know

 **PJM** : are you stalking them??

 **Jin** : no

 **Jin** : i'm observing them from a distance

 **rm** : lmao

 

**Private chat with yugyeom**

11:20 am

 **Guk** : hey where are you???

 **Guk** : the movie is starting in 10 minutes??

 **yugyeom** : oh yeah sorry

 **yugyeom** : my brother called me and asked to meet for lunch

 **yugyeom** : sorry to leave you hanging but you know

 **yugyeom** : bros before hoes 

 **Guk** : yugyeom what the fuck

 **Guk** : now what am i supposed to do??

 **Guk** : yugyeom????

 

**Private chat with PJM**

11:25 am

 **TaeTae** : chim?

 **TaeTae** : the movie starts in five, should i wait for you or should i go in?

 **PJM** : i'm so sorry!! seulgi noona just called and said she needed help with something :( i don't know if i can make it

 **PJM** : go on and enjoy the movie without me, i promise i'll make it up to you!

 **TaeTae** : aghhh fine :(

 **PJM** : forgive me :(

 

**operation taekook**

11:28 am

 **Jin** : ok so taehyung is walking to the ticket line to hand in his ticket

 **Jin** : jungkook just walked right behind him

 **Yeri** : LOL HE FROZE HE NOTICED IT'S TAEHYUNG OPPA

 **Irene** **Bae** : yeri???

 **Yeri** : hi grandma :) i'm going undercover today

 **HopeHope** : are both yeri and jin hyung there?

 **Choi Youngjae** : peep i am too surpriseeee

 **rm** : i didn't expect youngjae to be invested in this taekook stuff

 **Choi Youngjae** : ofc i am

 **Choi Youngjae** : sometimes when yugyeom gets too tired of jungkook whining and complaining about taehyung

 **Choi Youngjae** : he kicks jungkook out and jungkook comes to mine and bambam's room to complain and whine

 **rm** : oh lol

 **Yeri** : LMAO JUNGKOOK OPPA'S KIND OF STUPID

 **LISA** : what's going on now??

 **Jin** : he choked and started coughing and taehyung whipped around and saw jungkook 

 **yugyeom** : why is he like this

 **Yeri** : taehyung looks shocked

 **Choi Youngjae** : jungkook looks like he kind of wants to die

 **Jin** : no he doesn't

 **Yeri** : he looks like he really wants to die

 **Roseeee** : LMAO

 **Jin** : they're talking

 **Yeri** : looks like they found out they're watching the same movie

 **Jin** : it's so awkward

 **Jin** : taehyung's trying to make conversation

 **Jin** : jungkook can't look him in the eye

 **Jin** : aaand they're going inside now

 **Choi Youngjae** : i'm going to go buy our tickets and we're going to follow them in

 **PJM** : keep us updated!!

 **Yeri** : you got it ;)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi idk what this chapter is i decided to split the taekook date into two because 1. it's late and 2. it would've been too long   
> also  
> idk if yeri should be calling everyone oppa/unnie?? i've been doing it but idk if it's right or not  
> tell me if it's right, i'm not korean lol


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seulgi: so in conclusion: jeon jungkook has always been an awkward person
> 
> BamBam: yeah, that’s the tea
> 
> Jennie: again
> 
> Jennie: disappointed but not surprised

**operation taekook**

11:35 am

 **Yeri** : *spy voice* we’re in

 **Roseeee** : lol

 **Jin** : we’re sitting two rows behind them so we can see them but they won’t really see and hear us

 **PJM** : how’s taekook? are they just...awkwardly sitting there?

 **Yeri** : yeah lol jungkook oppa is more awkward than i thought

 **Yeri** : he acts so cocky but he’s so timid and shy when we put him next to taehyung oppa lmao

 **Jin** : taehyung said “so...i didn’t know you’d be here today”

 **Jin** : JK: “oh yeah uh i was going with yugyeom but then he completely ditched me last second! like he even told me bros before hoes and i was like ‘what?’ but it’s ok now that i’m here with you. i mean! not to make it weird! but i like being with you? i’m rambling now ok i’ll stop”

 **Choi Youngjae** : jesus christ he talks a lot

 **yugyeom** : he only talks a lot when he’s nervous 

 **yugyeom** : and obviously taehyung makes him nervous lmao

 **Jin** : ok ok the movie’s starting now we’ll keep updates soon

 

12:00 pm

 **Yeri** : i’m really glad there are close to no people in this theater

 **Yeri** : so we don’t get yelled at for taking out our phones

 **Jin** : ok so we’re maybe 1/3 of the way into the movie and nothing has happened yet with taekook

 **Jin** : ok nothing except for the fact that jungkook has been trying for the last 10 minutes to hold taehyung’s hand

 **Yeri** : jfc he keeps inching it forward then retreating

 **Yeri** : it’s not that hard to hold ya man’s hand 

 **Yeri** : if he keeps this up i might actually go and shove their hands together for them

 **rm** : lol don’t do that please

 **Yeri** : lol i won’t

 **Jin** : wait

 **Jin** : CHOI YOUNGJAE DON’T YOU DARE

 **Yeri** : OH MY FUCKING GOD I WAS KIDDING 

 **LISA** : um what happened?

 **Jin** : youngjae just ran behind them, grabbed their hands and locked them together???

 **Joy** : i just choked omg

 **Jennie** : I’M DYING DID HE ACTUALLY

 **Yeri** : he sure did

 **Yeri** : then he zoom zoomed away??? out of the theater???

 **Jin:** yeri and i ducked below the seats so fast 

 **Jin(young)** : did you guys get caught?

 **Jin** : i don’t think so? all that happened was taekook got embarrassed and jungkook started rambling again and tried to pull his hand away in embarrassment 

 **Yeri** : my boi taehyung pulled through and just tightened his grip on jungkook’s hand though 

 **Yeri** : AND NOW HE’S LEANING ON JUNGKOOK’S SHOULDER AW

 **Wendy** : “my boi taehyung” lol

 **LISA** : ok but is taehyung really leaning on jungkook’s shoulder??

 **Jin** : yeah and jungkook’s frozen up now

 **yugyeom** : lmao he never learns

 **BamBam** : my most vivid memory of jungkook and his romantic life was during high school

 **BamBam** : this girl came up to him and confessed that she liked him and he just stood there

 **BamBam** : shook

 **BamBam** : and then replied ten seconds later with “thank you, so does my mom”

 **BamBam** : then sent her finger guns and walked away backwards

 **Roseeee** : he brought up his mom??

 **Wang** : he sent her finger guns???

 **Jennie** : disappointed but not surprised tbh

 **Seulgi** : so in conclusion: jeon jungkook has always been an awkward person

 **BamBam** : yeah, that’s the tea

 **Jennie** : again

 **Jennie** : disappointed but not surprised

 

12:58 pm

 **Yeri** : ok so

 **Yeri** : the movie ended

 **Yeri** : and so did taekook’s date

 **Yeri** : do you guys want the good news or bad news first

 **PJM** : uhhhh good please

 **Jin** : good news is, taekook aren’t awkward or ignoring each other anymore

 **suga** : so they finally got their shit together??

 **Yeri** : ahahah that’s kind of the bad news

 **yugyeom** : no don’t tell me

 **Jin** : they’re still just friends

 **JB** : what the fuck

 **Wendy** : how are two people so dense????

 **Choi Youngjae** : did...did my sacrifice mean nothing

 **Chichoo** : rip youngjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...the “date” was a flop  
> this was hard to think of what to write tbh because i have never been on a date before lol kms  
> anyway  
> hopefully it was somewhat date-esque?? and it took a little longer because i don’t have real life experience  
> whatsoever  
> ok bye now :))


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin(young): this isn't your average gay...
> 
> Jin(young): this is your advanced gay

**Private chat with TaeTae**

2:09 pm

 **PJM** : how was the movie??

 **TaeTae** : it was good! i liked it

 **TaeTae** : by the way, you'll never believe who i ran into there

 **PJM** : g-dragon??

 **TaeTae** : lmao i wish

 **TaeTae** : but no, jungkook

 **PJM** : oh

 **PJM** : ohhhh ;)

 **PJM** : how was the date ;)))

 **PJM** : did u get the succ of your life

 **TaeTae** : asKDFJLAK JIMIN

 **TaeTae** : IT WASN'T A DATE

 **TaeTae** : so i didn't get the succ

 **TaeTae** : and even if it was a date, i wouldn't want to throw everything in immediately, you know?

 **TaeTae** : i wanna hold his hand and take him out 

 **TaeTae** : i wanna wake up next to his sleepy morning face and cook breakfast

 **TaeTae** : i wanna hold him tight in my arms

 **TaeTae** : i wanna love him 

 **PJM** : ...wow

 **PJM** : you really really like him huh

 **TaeTae** : ...yeah...

 **PJM** : do you need me to get the ice cream?

 **TaeTae** : no no it's ok

 **TaeTae** : i'm fine

 **TaeTae** : as long as he's happy, then i'm happy too

 **PJM** : taetae...

 **TaeTae** : i'll be home soon chim, see you later :)

 

**operation taekook**

3:18 pm

 **PJM** :

> **TaeTae** : i wanna hold his hand and take him out 
> 
> **TaeTae** : i wanna wake up next to his sleepy morning face and cook breakfast
> 
> **TaeTae** : i wanna hold him tight in my arms
> 
> **TaeTae** : i wanna love him 

**mark** : wow...

 **PJM** : yeah i know

 **Jin(young)** : this isn't your average gay...

 **Jin(young)** : this is your advanced gay

 **PJM** : can someone check on jungkook to see if he feels the same way

 **yugyeom** : oh trust me

 **yugyeom** : he does

 **BamBam** : if i have to hear him say another word of how "taehyung's eyes are so bright they could clear the night sky" and how he "really wishes taehyung sees me in a way more than a friend so we can cuddle and kiss" i will scream

 **Choi Youngjae** : i think they're cute

 **Choi Youngjae** : but they'd be cuter if they were together lol

 **Jin** : we need to up our game since putting them on a date together wasn't enough

 **Joy** : but how? again, they're oblivious as hell...

 **Jin** : they need to tell each other how they feel so

 **Jin** : that's exactly what they'll do :)

 **HopeHope** : ...why is that smiley face is slightly terrifying

 **Jin** : :).

 

 

**hoes**

5:29 pm

 **Seulgi** :  **@HopeHope** can you come help me see if i'm getting the second half of the song right? it looks really awkward to me and i can't figure out why...

 **HopeHope** : ahhh i'm afraid i can't, sorry! i have tutoring right now :(

 **Seulgi** : oh that's ok. sorry to bother you

 **PJM** :  **@Seulgi** i can help you if you want? i'm not as good as hobi-hyung but i could try to give my opinion and maybe that could help?

 **Seulgi** : omg if you're not busy right now, then that would be amazing! thank you so much :)

 **PJM** : no problem! :)

 **Guk** : 

 **Guk** : jimin-hyung lol

 **PJM** : shut up

 

**apartment building 4**

10:29 pm

 **Yeri** : my water broke :(

 **Wendy** : YERI WHAT THE FUCK

 **Yeri** : OMG i meant my water faucet

 **LISA** : LMAO

 **Joy** : our water faucet broke??? how???

 **Yeri** : idk!! i was washing my face preparing to go to sleep and i reached to turn off the running water

 **Yeri** : and then the faucet snapped clean off??

 **Joy** : ...jfc call the landlady in the morning to get it fixed

 **Yeri** : 

 **rm** : that sounds like something i would do

 **Jin** : you have done that before

 **rm** : oh yeah

 **rm** : right nevermind

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm late buT DID U GUYS SEE THE TAEKOOK KISS  
> AHHHH  
> i need a taekook prince au stat sdkfask i might just make one myself lol  
> anyway  
> also  
> LOVE YOURSELF ANSWER IS COMING  
> AHHHH X2!!  
> this chapter was also more of a filler tbh, i think the funnier and more plot heavy (??) stuff is coming up very very soon!!


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin(young): hey @JB could you get us some lunch after your first shift?
> 
> JB: of course baby anything for you <3 <3 <3
> 
> Irene Bae: ...i think i just threw up in my mouth a little

**apartment building 4**

7:43 am

 **Wendy** : hey  **@Yeri** did you ever return my red-tinted glasses?

 **Yeri** : it's in your desk drawer

 **Wendy** : ah ok thanks!

 **Yeri** : yup

 

9:46 am

 **Wang** : babe

 **mark** : yes babe?

 **Wang** : can you get some milk from the grocery store when you get back?

 **mark** : of course <3

 **JB** : ew you guys are acting way too mushy with each other

 **BamBam** : lol hyung as if you have any right to say that

 **JB** : what does that mean?

 **Jin(young)** : hey  **@JB** could you get us some lunch after your first shift?

 **JB** : of course baby anything for you <3 <3 <3

 **Irene Bae** : ...i think i just threw up in my mouth a little

 **JB** : oh shut it

 

12:37 pm

 **LISA** : i think i ran into those koreaboos again

 **Jennie** : did they try to hurt you??

 **LISA** : nah i don't think they even noticed me lol

 **LISA** : they were laughing at something...someone? idk but they seemed to be making fun of someone

 **Chichoo** : wow...they're meaner than i thought

 **TaeTae** : i've never seen them but they sound like bitches

 **yugyeom** : ...d-do you think we got on their hit list that one time we ran from them

 

 **Guk** : 

 

 

**Private Chat with Yeri**

1:25 pm

 **Joy** : hey are you ok?

 **Yeri** : hm? yeah i'm fine

 **Joy** : are you sure? you seem kind of...stressed lately

 **Yeri** : do i?

 **Joy** : yeah you haven't replied in the group chat for a while and your replies are kind of short

 **Yeri** : oh

 **Yeri** : sorry

 **Joy** : no no! is there anything that's been bothering you?

 **Joy** : ...is it the koreaboos?

 **Joy** : oh yeri...are you crying?

 **Joy** : i'm coming to your room for hugs

 

**NEW GROUP: Yeri protection squad 2k18** **(๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧**

**Joy** added  **21 others** to  **Yeri protection squad 2k18** **(๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧**

 

3:19 pm

 **Joy** : listen up everyone

 **Joy** : we're all gathered today to protect our precious maknae, kim yerim aka yeri

 **Seulgi** : why?

 **rm** : what happened? is she ok?

 **Joy** : i don't have to whole story, but from what she told me

 **Joy** : those koreaboos from her class have been bothering her

 **Joy** : earlier today, when lisa overheard them laughing about someone?

 **LISA** : they were laughing about yeri???

 **Joy** : yeah

 **Irene Bae** : biTCH I'M ABOUT TO FIGHT

 **Irene Bae** : eVEN THOUGH SHE CALLS ME GRANDMA, SHE'S STILL MY CHILD 

 **suga** : jfc what do they have against yeri??

 **Joy** : she said she doesn't know

 **BamBam** : they just hated her the moment they saw her?

 **TaeTae** : jfc that's dumb

 **Joy** : right? so

 **Joy** : because we're all protective of each other

 **Joy** : in one way or another

 **Joy** : we're gonna get those bitches back

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...we interrupt your taekook broadcast for some koreaboos and yeri action  
>  i wrote this on behalf of isabel, who commented on one of my previous chapters and gave me this idea. thank you! hopefully, this is what you had hoped for lol  
> also, i keep splitting chapters so all my chapters are short, i'm sorry   
> yeri's protectors vs the koreaboos will be up next on "apartment building 4"  
> ok bye now :)


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene Bae: i don't know about all of you, but i'm going to send those shitheads a dm to give them a piece of my mind
> 
> Irene Bae: they'd better fucking worship the ground yeri steps on by the time i'm done with them
> 
> Jin(young): damn irene
> 
> TaeTae: ...mayhaps she snapped

**Yeri protection squad 2k18 **(๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧****

6:19 pm

 **LISA** : so

 **LISA** : i found out the koreaboos names

 **LISA** : annalise, jordan, cheyenne, and yura

 **Seulgi** : ok so...what now

 **Irene Bae** : i don't know about all of you, but i'm going to send those shitheads a dm to give them a piece of my mind

 **Irene Bae** : they'd better fucking worship the ground yeri steps on by the time i'm done with them

 **Jin(young)** : damn irene

 **TaeTae** : ...mayhaps she snapped

 

 **Private chat with 아나이스~~**♥

6:38 pm

 **Irene Bae** : hi, are you annalise? in mr. park's 9 am intro to the korean language class with yeri?

 **아나 이스~~♥**: ne, that's me...wae? nu gu ya?

 **Irene Bae** : oh lord give me the strength to go on

 **Irene Bae** : it does not matter who i am but we need to talk

 **아나 이스~~♥**: wait wait before you go on

 **아나 이스~~♥**: are you korean?

 **아나 이스~~♥**: i only want to speak to koreans

 **Irene Bae** : jfc yes i'm fucking korean

 **아나 이스~~♥**: ah are you my unnie then? saranghae!!

 **Irene Bae** : oh my god

 **Irene Bae** : listen the fuck up

 **Irene Bae** : i don't know what your problem is with yeri but she is one of the sweetest people i know

 **Irene Bae** : so leave her alone or there will be consequences.

 **아나 이스~~♥**: who the fuck are you to threaten me? i do what i want

 **Irene Bae** : oh well

 **Irene Bae** : i guess your exo album is just going to have to suffer...

 **Irene Bae** : 

 **아나 이스~~♥**: NO, NOT MY EXO OPPAS!!

 **아나 이스~~♥**: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS

 **Irene Bae** : i already told you

 **Irene Bae** : leave yeri alone, otherwise this won't be the only belonging of yours going up in flames.

[ **아나 이스~~♥** has blocked  **Irene Bae** ]

 

**Yeri protection squad 2k18 (๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧**

7:07 pm

 **Irene Bae** : i took care of annalise

 **Irene Bae** : i want to puke after talking to her now eugh

 **rm** : lol did she use too many korean phrases?

 **Irene Bae** : yeah 

 **Irene Bae** : and the adrenaline wore off so now i'm scared she might report me lol someone else take care of the others please

 **LISA** : i'll take care of jordan

 **Joy** : i'll do yura

 **PJM** : i'll take cheyenne then

 **Roseeee** : make those bitches pay

 

 **Private chat with 조단**✽

7:18 pm

 **LISA** : listen your ugly ass up

 **LISA** : i'm only going to tell you and your friends once to leave yeri alone

 **LISA** : if i hear you guys are still bothering her

 **LISA** : you're never going to see the light of another day, understand?

 **조 단**✽: who the fuck are you?

 **LISA** : your worst nightmare

 **조 단**✽: yeah sure. like you can do anything to me

 **LISA** : i once took out a guy with just a plastic cup and some yarn

 **LISA** : do not test me jordan

[ **조 단**✽ has blocked  **LISA** ]

 

**Private chat with ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 유라 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

7:19 pm

 **Joy** : joy [noun]: a great feeling of pleasure and happiness

 **Joy** : usually, i fit my name. i make people happy and joyful all the time

 **Joy** : people that deserve to be happy, that is

 **Joy** : people like you and your friends, yura, who pick and hate on a person for no reason don't deserve it

 **✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 유라 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧** : um who the fuck are you

 **Joy** : it doesn't matter who i am

 **Joy** : leave yeri in your into to the korean language class alone, otherwise you'll have one hell of a shitstorm coming your way

 **✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 유라 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧** : lol i'm not afraid of you

 **Joy** : oh not just me

 **Joy** : you mess with yeri and you get 21 other angry people coming at you

 **Joy** : so it would be in your best interest to leave yeri the fuck alone 

 **Joy** : :).

[ **✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 유라 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧** has blocked  **Joy** ]

 

**Private chat with 샤~이안**

7:20 pm

**PJM** : hi

**샤~이안** : OK OK WE GET IT

**PJM** : i didn't even say anything??

**샤~이안** : this is about yeri isn't it?? we're sorry!! 

**샤~이안** : we won't bother her anymore i swear!!

**PJM** : you seem like the one with the most sense in your group

[ **샤~이안** has blocked  **PJM** ]

**PJM** : well...that was easier than i thought i guess

**샤~이안** : This message could not be delivered because the recipient has blocked all messages from this number. Please try again later.

 

** Yeri protection squad 2k18 (๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧ **

7:34 pm

** PJM ** : we're done talking to the koreaboos

**suga** : god i really hope they learned their lesson from this

 

** apartment building 4 **

9:06 am

**Yeri** : guys the weirdest thing just happened

**Yeri** : so i'm in my intro to the korean language class right

**Yeri** : and i sit down and suddenly there's this basket in front of me

**Yeri** : 

**Yeri** : and i'm confused so i look up and there's cheyenne, one of the koreaboos, sprinting back to her chair

**Yeri** : and i think it's a joke but there was a note in it that said like "we're really sorry. please tell your friends that we won't bother you anymore. i don't want to be murdered by a plastic cup."

**Yeri** : do you guys know anything about this??

**Irene Bae** : ...no

**LISA** : what's a plastic cup

**PJM** : what's murder that sounds scary

**Yeri** : ...y'all are crazy omg did i ever mention how much i love you guys ♡

**TaeTae** : ♡

**Guk** : **♡**

**Irene Bae** : ♡

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few things:  
> 1\. I HIT OVER 100 KUDOS?? OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH!!  
> 2\. i have nothing against the names i picked for the koreaboos they were just random names i thought of on the spot  
> 3\. if any of you reading this have the names of the koreaboos, sorry for making your name a "bad" character :( lol  
> 4\. because they're koreaboos, their screen names are in korean bc they wanna seem like their oppars and unnies  
> 5\. yura isn't asian bc i stated previously that none of the koreaboos were asian. yura just wanted an asian name to seem more "appealing"  
> 6\. LEARNING KOREAN DOES NOT MAKE YOU A KOREABOO--there's nothing wrong with wanting to learn another language. heck, i want to learn korean. but just...don't be a koreaboo and take it too far lol  
> 7\. i love how protective they are of yeri omg  
> 8\. please don't take this too seriously, it's a chatfic that was created for laughs :)


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin: bts?
> 
> BamBam: what does that mean? blue turd squad?
> 
> Guk: ...blue turd squad
> 
> rm: nO it stands for "bangtan sonyeondan" like "bulletproof boys"
> 
> TaeTae: ...bulletproof boys
> 
> PJM: can i switch with someone in blackpink

**apartment building 4**

1:29 pm

 **BamBam** : GUYS I JUST HAD THE GREATEST IDEA

 **mark** : uh oh

 **yugyeom** : bams, sorry, but your ideas are never really great

 **Guk** : lmao yug remember that time in high school when he thought it was a great idea to spray paint the halls for the festive season

 **yugyeom** : LMAO YEAH and he would've gotten away with it if the spray cans weren't so loud

 **Wang** : what went wrong?

 **Guk** : a teacher peaks her head out of her classroom to see what the ruckus was all about right as bam bam is spray painting her door and got the paint on her face lol

 **Chichoo** : aksdjfsk lmao bam bam

 **BamBam** : let's just say

 **BamBam** : high school was a rough time

 **Irene Bae** : you can say that again

 

3:10 pm

 **Jennie** : hey we never got to hear what bam bam's great idea was

 **Jin** : oh yes enlighten us with this great idea that may or may not fall under the spray paint disaster category

 **BamBam** : why you gotta do me dirty like that :(

 **BamBam** : but ANYWAY

 **BamBam** : i just had this idea, like what if we were all idols??

 **Seulgi** : ...lol

 **rm** : i spit out my juice

 **HopeHope** : he did, it's on me now

 **LISA** : lol bam, what makes you think we're idol worthy?

 **BamBam** : we're not lmao

 **BamBam** : buT LET'S JUST SAY WE WERE

 **BamBam** : who would be in each group and what would our group names be?

 **Yeri** : I CALL IRENE UNNIE

 **Irene Bae** : me? why

 **Yeri** : coz you're pretty

 **Irene Bae** : ...thanks lol

 **JB** : i'm actually really interested in the result

 

 **BamBam** : let's divide ourselves into groups first lol

 **Choi Youngjae** : but wait we have 23 people 

 **Choi Youngjae** : that's not divisible by anything

 **BamBam** : ...shit you right

 **TaeTae** : we could have uneven groups? no one said anything about being in even sized groups

 **Guk** : tae hyung's right

 **yugyeom:**  ...right anyway

 **LISA** : lol since yeri already claimed dibs on irene unnie, then let's start there

 **Irene Bae** : well since yeri is the youngest out of us all

 **Irene Bae** : that automatically makes her the maknae

 **Yeri** : 

 **Yeri** : yeet ;)

 **suga** : ok then what are some things y'all can do

 **PJM** : ...hyung "y'all" ? really?

 **suga** : shut it park

 **Irene Bae** : um i can kind of rap

 **Yeri** : you can "kind of" rap?

 **Yeri** : guys she's lying

 **Yeri** : she CAN rap

 **Yeri** : rapping queen uwu

 **Irene Bae** : lol thanks yeri

 **Yeri** : no problem grandma :)

 **Irene Bae** : ...i'm just going to ignore that now

 **Irene Bae** : we need a main dancer so

 **Irene Bae** :  **@Seulgi** why don't you be in our fake idol group lol

 **Seulgi** : i'd be honored lmao i can sing a little too

 **Irene Bae** : nice

 **Yeri** : JOY UNNIE!!

 **Joy** : lmao yes?

 **Yeri** : joy unnie can rap and sing well too!

 **Joy** : ah djfkd i wouldn't say that well but thanks :)

 **LISA** : is that all you're adding?

 **Irene Bae** : no hold on

 **Irene Bae** : we're missing a main vocalist

 **Seulgi** : oof i know 

 **Seulgi** :  **@Wendy** is a really really really talented singer

 **Wendy** : omg no i'm not stop it

 **BamBam** : ALRIGHT it's settled

 **BamBam** : joy, wendy, seulgi, irene and yeri are one group

 **yugyeom** : who's next lol

 **TaeTae** : believe it or not i've put some thought into this so i'll go

 **TaeTae** : namjoon hyung, hobi hyung, and yoongi hyung will definitely be in a group because they work the best together and they make dope tracks

 **Jin** : ah yeah they do

 **Roseeee** : wait but that's three rappers

 **TaeTae** : oh yeah

 **TaeTae** : uh...then jungkookie, jiminie, jin hyung and i will join them

 **TaeTae** : there that's the dream team lol

 **LISA** : ...i know you were joking when you said "dream team" but holy shit if you guys were an actual group that would be the best

 **yugyeom** : yeah, you took three of the best dancers on campus, three of the most talented producers that produce "for fun", and the four vocalists have amazing voices

 **Jin(young)** : damn guys just make a group already and shake the world

 **JB** : you guys could be like exo

 **Jennie** : maybe even like bigbang

 **Roseeee** : just imagine being that powerful!!

 **rm** : lol no exo and bigbang are too amazing

 **HopeHope** : we're just n00bs

 **suga** : ^^

 **BamBam** : bro 

 **BamBam** : no

 **Chichoo** : ok how about for the rest of us

 **Chichoo** : we split females and males

 **yugyeom** : i'm fine with that

 **BamBam** : WAIT WE GOT GROSS COUPLE NUMBER ONE AND TWO THOUGH

 **Wang** : ;)

 **mark** : ;)

 **Jin(young)** : ;)

 **JB** : ;)

 **Roseeee** : ...was that planned to be sent at the same time lol

 **suga** : at least you guys don't have t*ek**k

 **BamBam** : oh yeah

 **yugyeom** : suffer :)

 **Yeri** : names!!

 **BamBam** : i got one

 **BamBam** : for us

 **JB** : ok let's hear it

 **mark** : ...why do i feel like this won't be good

 **BamBam** : let's be got7!!

 **Wang** : "got7"? why

 **BamBam** : so when we're introducing ourselves we can be like "hi we got7"

 **BamBam** : get it?

 **Guk** : i choked on my ramen reading that

 **JB** : bambam

 **JB** : no

 **BamBam** : well do any of you have any better ideas??

 **Jin(young)** : sadly, no

 **BamBam** : then it's settled, we got7 

 **BamBam** : :DDDDD

[ **JB** and  **five others** left  **apartment building 4** ]

 **BamBam** : ...wow you unloyal hoes

 **Jennie** : lmao

 **LISA** : ooh for us how about BLACKPINK?

 **Guk** : what's up with you and capitalizing everything

 **LISA** : fite me

 **Roseeee** : lol why blackpink?

 **LISA** : it's like

 **LISA** : idk how to say it but we could break through stereotypes for girl groups

 **LISA** : the "pink" part of it is like the "pretty" part of girl groups everyone wants to see, but the "black" part symbolizes that looks aren't everything in a group

 **LISA** : you know?

 **Roseeee** : that's kind of cool

 **Jennie** : i think blackpink has a nice feel to it 

 **Chichoo** : ok then we're blackpink :)

 **PJM** : ...wow i want a meaningful name like that too

 **suga** : hoseok, namjoon, and i talked about this once actually

 **HopeHope** : yeah we decided on bts

 **Jin** : bts?

 **BamBam** : what does that mean? blue turd squad?

 **Guk** : ...blue turd squad

 **rm** : nO it stands for "bangtan sonyeondan" like "bulletproof boys"

 **TaeTae** : ...bulletproof boys

 **PJM** : can i switch with someone in blackpink

 **suga** : you fuckers you didn't even hear what it meant

 **Guk** : probably something like "oh we're invincible and the haters won't get us"

 **suga** : ...no

 **rm** : actually that's about it

 **Jin** : i wanna quit

 **Seulgi** : oh come on it's not that bad, you could be "got7"

 **BamBam** : shut up

 **PJM** : in that case...i guess it's not that bad

 **TaeTae** : haha 

 **Wendy** : alright...then what are we?

 **Yeri** : anyone have any ideas

 **Joy** : i was just planning to go a random word generator website lol

 **Irene Bae** : ...sounds legit

 **Seulgi** : ok i got "red" for one word

 **Joy** : i got "velvet" for another

 **Wendy** : "red velvet"

 **Wendy** : i like the sound of it

 **BamBam** : then it's settled! i told you this would be fun

 **Roseeee** : i guess it was a little fun

 **Guk** : this is one of the better ideas you've had

 **BamBam** : 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some thoughts:  
> 1\. they're creating "fake kpop groups" with each other lol  
> 2\. taekook is still in the process, i just felt like there needed to be a break between the koreaboo action before jumping into taekook action  
> 3\. it's confirmed: red velvet's name was chosen off of a random word generator lol (i'm just kidding, of course)  
> 4\. um if you ever need to address me for anything, call me "kay" because "theawesomepeoplez" is too annoying lol  
> 5\. hopefully this chapter wasn't that boring lol


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJM: you’re finally going to confess???  
> Guk: ...yeah  
> Guk: i think i am

**Private Chat with PJM**

  
9:27 am  
**Guk** : jimin hyung?  
**PJM** : yeah guk?  
**Guk** : i...i think i’m going to do it  
**PJM** : ?? i’m sorry i’m a little confused here  
**Guk** : i’m going to  
**Guk** : tell tae hyung  
**PJM** : you’re finally going to confess???  
**Guk** : ...yeah  
**Guk** : i think i am  
**PJM** : oh my god guk you don’t know how happy and proud i am of you for deciding to do this!!!  
**PJM** : but can i ask why you suddenly decided to tell him? you were dead set on keeping it a secret for the rest of your life not even a week ago  
**Guk** : i just...i don’t know i had a talk with yugyeom last night   
**Guk** : well kind of we started talking about how some of the stars looked like a dick in the sky but somehow it ended on the conversation of how big the universe is and how miraculous it is to have all of us here together   
**Guk** : and hyung it just hit me  
**Guk** : to be here isn’t   
**Guk** : no can’t   
**Guk** : be a coincidence. and i don’t know if there are reincarnations or next lives but all i know is that in this life, i want to be with tae hyung  
**Guk** : even if he rejects me, it’ll hurt but i’ll still try again  
**Guk** : i want to be the first and last person he sees each day. i want to pull him close and call him mine. i want him to love me as much as i love him  
**Guk** : but i can’t do it unless i tell him first  
**PJM** : jungkook...that was one of the sweetest things i’ve ever read. i’m actually crying  
**PJM** : guk, if you ever need help with anything, just ask. hyung will be here to help.   
**Guk** : thank you hyung :)  
**PJM** : my pleasure gukkie :)

  
**apartment building 4**

  
10:00 am   
**Jin(young)** : what the fuck jimin i hear sobbing from your room, are you crying?   
**PJM** : they’retoopreciousi’msoftwhatislife   
**Jin(young)** : why are you crying?   


 

**Operation Taekook**

  
10:37 am   
**PJM** : jungkook texted me earlier today and said he was going to confess   
**Jin(young)** : WHAT THE FUCK THAT’S GREAT   
**Roseeee** : that’s amazing!!! then why are you crying?   
**PJM** : the...the way he said how he realized he needed to confess was so   
**PJM** : raw and open and i’m just   
**PJM** : SOBBING    
**LISA** : ok but are you sure he’s going to confess? what if he chickens out?   
**yugyeom** : again   
**PJM** : i think he’s serious this time   
**Seulgi** : you really think so?   
**PJM** : yeah   
**PJM** : i really really do   


 

**Private Chat with TaeTae**

 

12:38 pm  
**Guk** : hey tae hyung!  
**TaeTae** : jungkookie!! how are you doing??  
**Guk** : i’m good, you?  
**TaeTae** : pretty great! but i miss you :( we haven’t seen each other in a while  
**Guk** : hey that’s what i was thinking too   
**Guk** : if you’re not busy tonight then...then could you come meet me at the place we met at six?  
**TaeTae** : of course! anything for you jungkookie <3  
**Guk** : i’ll see you tonight then :)  
**TaeTae** : see you!

 

**Private Chat with PJM**

  
1:47 pm   
**TaeTae** : hey minnie i’ll have to cancel our weekly takeout ritual tonight sorry :(   
**PJM** : what the   
**PJM** : you egg why are you canceling??   
**TaeTae** : jungkookie asked to meet up with me tonight at that diner where we first met   
**PJM** : oh   
**PJM** : oH    
**PJM** : WELL IN THAT CASE CANCEL ALL YOU NEED!! GO GET YOUR MANS!!!   
**TaeTae** : omg lol he wouldn’t want to be my mans but thank you for understanding!! <3   
**PJM** : ...lol yeah no problem now go get him!!   


 

**Operation Taekook**

  
2:00 pm

**PJM** :

> **TaeTae** : hey minnie i’ll have to cancel our weekly takeout ritual tonight sorry :(  
>  **PJM** : what the  
>  **PJM** : you egg why are you canceling??  
>  **TaeTae** : jungkookie asked to meet up with me tonight 

**PJM** : oh my god it’s tonight it’s tonight jungkook is confessing tonight  
**Yeri** : OMG HE’S DOING IT  
**BamBam** : yo i’m so proud of him  
**yugyeom** : they grow up so fast, don’t they ;-;  
**Joy** : omg i’m so happy for them!!  
**suga** : fucking finally holy shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy (late-ish) birthday to jeon jungkook, our little euphoria :)  
> and here comes taekook


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin: how was everyone's day
> 
> HopeHope: could be better
> 
> HopeHope: i think i'm sitting on a fire ant hill

**Private Chat with PJM**

2:34 pm

 **Guk** : jimin hyung?

 **PJM** : jungkookie!! are you ready?

 **Guk** : yeah uh

 **Guk** : can i ask a favor though?

 **PJM** : of course! go ahead!

 

**Operation Taekook**

4:23 pm

 **PJM** : guys we have a mission

 **Yeri** : ooh i love missions

 **Joy** : what type of mission?

 **suga** : let me guess it's a taekook mission

 **PJM** : yES! wow you're so smart yoongi hyung

 **suga** : yay.

 **PJM** : :) so here's what we're going to do guys...

 

**Private Chat with Guk**

5:01 pm

 **yugyeom** : yo dude are you ok? i can hear you ripping through your closet

 **Guk** : yeah i'm peachy i'm just going to confess to the love of my life in less than an hour and suddenly none of my clothes fit me

 **Guk** : do you think it's too late to go get some better looking stuff

 **yugyeom** : jungkook what the fuck

 **yugyeom** : taehyung has seen you with unwashed hair in your iron man pajamas before

 **yugyeom** : your art collection of monochromatic outfits is nothing

 **Guk** : hey i have more than that in my closet now

 **yugyeom** : but honestly, just be yourself

 **yugyeom** : taehyung got to know and like you for who you are

 **yugyeom** : you don't have to change anything, not even your clothing style, for him

 **Guk** : i

 **Guk** : that just boosted my confidence up by a lot, thanks :)

 **yugyeom** : lol no problem now go woo your man

 

**Operation Taekook**

5:49 pm

 **PJM** : is everything set??

 **Roseeee** : yup! it's placed exactly how you told us

 **Seulgi** : i just saw jungkook walk in

 **Seulgi** : he looks pretty satisfied so i guess we did well?

 **rm** : go team

 **Jin** : we'll be waiting for taehyung to join him but in the meantime

 **Jin** : how was everyone's day

 **HopeHope** : could be better

 **HopeHope** : i think i'm sitting on a fire ant hill

 **LISA** : ew ouch

 **Jin** : nevermind i regret asking no one else say a word

 **BamBam** : shit guys taehyung's coming

 **Jin** : y'ALL gET IN YOUR PLACES

 

6:00 pm

Taehyung wraps his large coat tighter around his body. It was only September, why was it so cold? _This could be an omen_ , Taehyung's brain helpfully supplied. _Jungkook must've called you here to cut all ties with you._

 _Shut up,_ he replied back.

He walks down the little street illuminated with streetlights that led to his favorite diner: the diner where he first met Jungkook. Taehyung smiles as he remembers their first meeting. He was just a junior in college then, and Jungkook himself was a freshman.

_Taehyung was sitting at the third table from the left, holding a mug of hot chocolate in his hand as he tried to get a head start on his psych paper. He was lucky he had even managed to get a table as the diner was almost overflowing with people. The lovely elderly lady, Minseo, and her daughter, Sangmi, were running around trying to keep up with the torrent of people in the diner. He drained the mug before turning back to the screen in front of him._

_"Hi...can I sit here?"_

_Taehyung looked up to see a boy, standing shy and timid, pointing at the empty seat across from him. Taehyung offered a smile and nodded his head at the chair, "Of course!"_

_The boy bowed slightly in thanks and sat down. He flagged down Sangmi, who quickly scurried over, grabbed Taehyung's empty cup, and wrote down the boy's order._

_"I'll take a lemon poppy seed muffin and...a caramel macchiato please," he said. Sangmi smiled and went back behind the counter to grab his order._

_As the boy glanced at his phone that alerted he had a message, Taehyung studied him a little. The boy was thin yet had some muscles to his slim frame; his dark fringe sat slightly messy on his head. His facial features were not quite as defined yet, and Taehyung noticed the boy looked similar to that of a bunny as he laughed down at whatever was on his phone. The boy then looked up and caught Taehyung red-handed. Giving him a sheepish smile, Taehyung said, "Sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I'm Taehyung by the way."_

_"I'm Jungkook," the boy replied, and an awkward silence fell between them._

_Taehyung turned back to his assignment and only glanced at the boy as he took out his laptop, which he had decorated with some Haikyuu!! stickers. With his interest piqued, Taehyung asked, "You watch Haikyuu too?"_

_The boy looked up, startled, and nodded shyly, "Yeah. It's probably one of my favorite animes. Honestly, I think I spend more time with Hinata and Kageyama than I do real people."_

_Taehyung laughed in an understanding manner and, thus, their friendship began._

 

Taehyung scoffs affectionately at the fact that a couple of fictional animated characters had been the reason for their bond. It was silly to think about, yes, but it was so purely them that Taehyung wouldn't have it any other way. After their initial meeting, the two had hit it off as if they had known each other their entire lives. Their friends, which included everyone in their apartment complex, always made jokes about how they were practically attached at the hip.

Taehyung rounds the corner to the entrance of the diner and stops in his tracks.

"What the fuck," he breathes.

The diner, which had always been a pretty little thing, was decorated to make it look mystical and magic. Fairy lights hung twinkling from the archway in front of the door, which intertwined with the vines. Two Victorian-style lanterns had been hung on opposite sides of the double doors, which had pale, shimmering ribbons tied to its handles. Taehyung cautiously makes his way to the doors and also notices the sparkling little mushroom lights on the little flowerbed Sangmi liked to take care of.

As Taehyung stepped inside the diner, he was hit with a blast of warm air and the smell of fresh-baked goods. Sangmi and Minseo prided themselves on always making their items in the store for their customers. Once again, as he did when he saw the exterior of the diner, he stops in his tracks right at the doorway.

If the exterior of the diner took his breath away, then the interior stole his lungs.

The lights were dimmed down and altered to have an earthy and down-to-earth look. Little silver cut-out stars were taped along the walls of the diner. More fairy lights were strung overhead on the ceiling and glimmered under Taehyung's awed eyes. The entire place screamed love and warmth that it shot a beam of sunshine up Taehyung's spine.

Taehyung takes a step into the diner and realizes that it is strangely empty. The diner, even if it is 3 am, is never empty and Minseo or Sangmi have always been there. However, it seemed that today, the entire area had been evacuated. Even Minseo and Sangmi have disappeared. The diner was empty.

Well, except for one person.

Standing next to the third table from the left is Jungkook. In Taehyung's totally unbiased opinion, Jungkook looks amazing. He is only wearing a plain black hoodie paired with some jeans and Puma shoes, but Taehyung thinks he is the most attractive person in the world. Taehyung glances at the pastries on the table and his breath catches.

Hot chocolate, caramel macchiato, and a lemon poppyseed muffin.

It’s set up exactly how it was when they first met.

“Hi hyung,” Jungkook smiles at Taehyung and his heart skips a beat. “Hi Jungkookie, how are you?”

Jungkook goes and pulls out some food from under the counter, which is still abandoned. “Where are Sangmi and Minseo?” Taehyung questions. Jungkook just smiles and shrugs, “They let me borrow the place for tonight.” Taehyung raises his eyebrows and jokes, “Oh? So we’re on a date, huh?”

Jungkook just looks him in the eyes and nods, “Yes, a date.”

Taehyung chokes on the cup of hot chocolate and splutters, “Wait, Jungkook, what the- what do you mean?”

Jungkook gently holds his hands and looks in his eyes, “Hyung...I’m going to tell you something. Please just listen to me before you say anything or freak out or run away…?”

Taehyung hesitantly nods, “Ok...Jungkookie you’re scaring me. What’s going on?”

Jungkook takes a deep breath, “Hyung, I’m in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few notes:  
> 1\. yes i am alive  
> 2\. no i have not forgotten about this, school has just been too difficult and i have not been able to make time to update :(  
> 3\. please pretend i have good grammar  
> 4\. do you like this written out portion? tell me if you would like to have more written out sections or just the text format!  
> 5\. "then the interior stole his lungs" lkdfjkdsf why did i write it like that  
> 6\. this was painful to write, ngl because i didn't know how to make it lovey-dovey. here's a secret: stuff like this has never happened to me before haha  
> haha  
> ha  
> 7\. to be continued...


End file.
